


Gilbert of Green Gables

by CelesteSkyeHolmes



Series: Shirbert [1]
Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, Angst, Anne of Green Gables - Freeform, Anxiety, Bullying, Canada, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Grief, Growing Up, Jealousy, Mental Health Issues, Orphan - Freeform, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Shirbert, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-06-06 04:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15186521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteSkyeHolmes/pseuds/CelesteSkyeHolmes
Summary: "You wouldn't leave Marilla. And you would never leave Green Gables. And you certainly wouldn't do either of those things for me."Gilbert returns to Avonlea with a special request by Marilla: he's moving into Green Gables. Unable to escape from her feelings any longer, Anne is forced to confront his ultimatum, or risk losing him forever.





	1. Revelations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arbitrarily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arbitrarily/gifts).
  * Inspired by [one equal temper of heroic hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12790413) by [arbitrarily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arbitrarily/pseuds/arbitrarily). 



> *Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. I have appreciated L.M. Montgomery's series for many years. This work continues Arbitrarily's story and the Netflix adaptation, Anne with an E. I hope you enjoyed reading this, and please let me know what you think!
> 
> Up next: Anne's confession and the tragic happenstance of Gilbert.

_"You wouldn't leave Marilla. And you would never leave Green Gables. And you certainly wouldn't do either of those things for me." - Gilbert Blythe, arbitrarily_

His words echoed through her body, subdued but firm. Gilbert's lingering gazes and prolonged touch transcended Anne. Hours after his speech, she found herself penning him a letter. She now stood in the fresh snow, as her forehead tingled by the brush of his lips.

His affection was not hurried, as his strong arms entangled her. He made his presence clear, but left her breathless. _I don't need him to complete me_ , she reminded herself, as sensations drew her into the cold Winter breeze. A smiled escaped her lips, and she found that she did not need to imagine that she was on top of a cliff. _Maybe_ _this_ _is_ _euphoria_ , she pondered at the sudden rising inside of her chest. Atop the barren fields of Green Gables, she chanted Charlotte Brontë.

_I remembered that the real world was wide, and that a varied field of hopes and fears, of sensations and excitements, awaited those who had the courage to go forth into its expanse, to seek real knowledge of life amidst it's perils._

...

Marilla greeted Anne as she skipped into the house. The astonishment that marked the girl's grey-green eyes was not unnoticed as she nodded, "Good morning, Marilla."

"You don't seem too thrilled to see me."

"Marilla, I-"

"Gilbert's out in the barn."

Anne's mouth was agape, but before she could speak, Marilla motioned for her to sit down. It had been a few months since Marilla had taken in Gilbert as their boarder. After Matthew's death, the duties of the farm had grown exponentially. Even with Jerry working as their hand, Marilla feared that Anne was overburdened. Although Anne would never admit it, Marilla knew she was grateful for the boy's company.

"Anne, there's something I'd like to tell you," she began.

"Is it something good, Marilla? Oh please tell me it's good news!"

The girl's enthusiasm filled the walls of Green Gables, but Marilla was beginning to regret beckoning her. With disregard, she continued, "We agreed to not keep secrets from one another, so I think it is about time that I told you why I decided to have Gilbert Blythe stay with us."

Anne looked perplexed, but Marilla was discreet about the colouring around the child's neck. While she no longer flinched at the sound of the boy's name, Marilla had her reservations about their changed dynamic. She would take that up with Anne later.

"When I was a young woman, I had the fortune of meeting a kind man. He wore this atrocious top hat, but respected me a great deal. Mind you, good men are hard to come by. People began to call him my beau. Some time after my older brother died, he asked for my hand in marriage. The timing was regrettable. He wanted to travel the world, but I had a duty to my family. We quarreled, and I never forgave him. That man was John Blythe."

"Why, Marilla!" A hand grasped her arm, "I wish I had known. I'm so sorry." Moments later, she asked, "Does Gilbert know?"

"Know what?" A tall man asked, as he stepped into the house. His determined hazel eyes looked from Anne to Marilla, trying to decipher the situation.

"Shouldn't you be cleaning the stable?" Marilla inquired.

"It's already been done."

"Jerry works too hard." Marilla muttered. "Well Gilbert, since you're here, you might as well join us. There's still some tea left in the kettle."

Gilbert obliged, but not before taking note of a flustered Anne.

"Hello again, Carrots," he teased, imagining his fingers laced between her ginger locks.

_She's a beautiful temptress, flushed in red. Maybe..._

But his thoughts were only interrupted by an overlapping discovery about Anne. In the very letter she had written to him, she inscribed, "Gilbert, I can't ignore this anymore..."

That would be the best cup of tea he would have in a very long time.


	2. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne's letter to Gilbert is revealed, but that isn't the cause of his heartbreak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and please let me know what you think! If you'd like to obsess over Anne With An E, you can find me [here](https://www.instagram.com/celestial_holmes/) . My alternative link is at the end of the chapter.

_**Dear Gilbert** , _

_ I can’t ignore this anymore, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to vex you. Not today, not ever. I remember Mrs. Hammond and her husband used to spend a great deal of their time being cross with me, and I should not like to relive that feeling. But anyway, back to you. I’m writing this because I know an apology can go a long way, at least that’s what I’ve been told. Marilla said that I needn’t guard myself from those who care for me, and I suppose she meant you too. Now that we both live at Green Gables, I promise to do my best to make this your home too, if that’s alright with you. _

_ Initially, I know I may not have been the most amiable host, but I will try to be now. In turn, I ask that you share the wealth of knowledge you gained from your travels abroad, and I should always love to hear more of your wonderful stories. _

_ I must also acknowledge that we need to talk about other, pressing matters. So whenever you find the time, please let me explain myself. There’s a lot I find difficult to understand, even with the scope of my imagination, if you can imagine that. _

_ I know that we should talk, and that conversation should’ve happened when you first came here. But I have avoided it all this time, and I ask myself why. Believe me, I’m as confused as you are. Or wait, is it rude to assume that you would know as little as I do? If so, I’m sorry. Also, am I talking too much? I tend to do that. But anyway, I’d like to officially welcome you to Green Gables. Maybe now I can call you Gilbert of Green Gables? _

_ See you in the morning, _

**_Anne Shirley-Cuthbert_ **

Gilbert smiled, as he folded the letter into his coat pocket. Marilla’s assignments occupied most of his day, and he had yet to speak to Anne.

_ Does Marilla know? _

Not even a mouse could move without Marilla’s notice.

_ The only thing she couldn’t have known about was father. _

He remembered their conversation at his father’s funeral.

_ I'll always be grateful to him for thinking I'd be brave enough _ , she had said.

They had planned a life together, kind of like the life he wanted with Anne.  _ If she’ll have me _ , he reminded himself. Cuthbert women, he’d be reminded of time and time again, were forces of nature. Surprises would always come in an abundance.

Just as he collected the last round of timber, he noticed Anne’s silhouette in the faraway distance. His jaw clenched the moment a taller figure approached her, and went in for a kiss.

...

If AO3 is ever down, you can find me on Wattpad:

[wattpad.com/591835937-gilbert-of-green-gables-revelations](https://www.wattpad.com/591835937-gilbert-of-green-gables-revelations)


	3. Atonement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert is in need of a friend, while everyone else tries to parent trap their OTP.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely comments, kudos, subscriptions, and bookmarks - they truly make my day. I hope you enjoy this chapter, there's plenty more to come! Come say hello on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/celestial_holmes/) .

Were this a different situation, Gilbert would have confronted Anne. However, seeing such an act of intimacy in the open fields of Green Gables felt unorthodox to him. He averted his gaze, and returned to the house. Had he looked for a moment longer, he would have noted that the other boy’s lips only reached Anne’s cheeks, before embracing her in a fit of laughter.

_Maybe I’m too late._

Marilla eyed him suspiciously as he opened the door.

“For heaven’s sake, what’s happened to you?”

Gilbert pondered over the possibility of confiding in Marilla. Surely, she knew more about Anne’s affairs than he did. But then his father’s words came to him.

_Son, never step between a woman’s dignity and affairs. It may cost you little, but it will cost her everything._

He couldn’t take away from Anne’s augustness. He wouldn’t do that to her.

Instead, the young man bowed his head, “I can’t believe he’s gone.”

Marilla didn’t question him; she knew the boy’s perils were inconceivable.

“He seemed immortal, didn’t he?”

Gilbert nodded, before excusing himself to the Blythe house.

…

While Marilla had graciously hired Gilbert, his own farm needed to be maintained. After his father’s death, it became evident that his vocation lied in medicine, and not agriculture. During his travels abroad, he became friends with Sebastian “ _Bash_ ” Lacroix, from Trinidad. Bash left the island with Gilbert, agreeing to help him with his land in Avonlea. Gilbert visited him daily.

“Blythe, you’re early today,” his friend mocked, opening the door. Tardiness was uncommon for the boy.

“Marilla kept me busy,” he replied curtly before entering his former home.

The tall man raised his eyebrows, noting the boy’s blanched face.

“You look almost as white as your snow.”

“It wouldn’t be the first time.”

The bitterness in his voice was not mistaken, “Here.” Bash presented him with a bowl of something that resembled a spicy chicken stew, “Trinidadian Curry. Maybe after it’s warmed your attitude, you can tell me what’s actually goin’ on.”

After a few spoonfuls, Gilbert apologised. “I’m sorry if I came across as abrasive. It’s just-”

“It’s Anne, isn’t it?”

He nodded. “She wrote me this letter yesterday, and I thought...maybe. Maybe we were getting somewhere. But after everything that happened this morning, I found-”

“Her in the arms of another man,” he said, completing the sentence Gilbert found himself unable to finish. “I know just how you feel.”

“Yeah. I don’t get it, Bash. I took your advice, but I just don’t know. She walks home with me every day, but at school it’s different. We don’t talk.”

“Boy, ya gotta talk to her first. You can’t just go in and expect her to love you like that. Love takes hard work. Spend time with her, and not just in your home. And don’t be so quick to judge, ask her about the other boy.”

“Thanks, Bash,” he replied, before they got to work. Between his heaving, Gilbert cried out, “And I’m not a boy!”

Bash smirked and shook his head, “We’ll see about that, now won’t we?”

…

Anne’s friend soon abandoned her, and she galloped into the barn. Jerry soon found her making “hay angels”, as she called them.

“Bonjour! You seem pretty happy today. What were you and Gilbert doing?” he asked.

“What?” Anne responded.

“Outside just now.”

“That wasn’t-”

“But I thought you liked Gilbert.”

Anne puffed away, “Jerry, you’re insufferable!”

“Il s’est pris un râteau?” He asked after her.

…

“Isn’t it a beautiful day!” Anne piped to no one but herself in the haven of her room.

“If only I could say the same.”

She turned around to face Gilbert, his hazel eyes and jutted jaw.

“Gilbert, I’m so sorry. I promise to explain myself, I shouldn’t have lied to you.”

His world froze at those words, as she ushered him to her bed. He sat beside her, words barely registering his brain.

“I was wondering about where to begin, and I suppose I could start with the letters, but then there’s that time we walked home together last Monday. And then there’s...”

Anne trailed on until she realised he was no longer looking at her.

“Gilbert?” she reached for his hand.

Hearing his name escape her lips awoke him from the ponderings that haunted him.

_What did she lie about?_


	4. Anne Speaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I want to know about us."  
> Anne must come to terms with all her boys, as she makes a decision she cannot undo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before life gets busy again, I'd like to thank you for all the lovely kudos, comments, subs, and bookmarks. Anne and Gil's story is only just beginning, there's much more of these two to come.

Gilbert contemplated about whether he should pull his hand away or bask in the glory of Anne’s touch. He longed to hear an explanation, and knew they needed to talk. Pulling away from her would send the wrong message. He wanted her, didn’t she know that? He wasn’t sure of how to go about these things. If he could be proven wrong, he hoped it would be now.

As Gilbert blinked for a second too long, Anne noticed his body tense.

_ Did I do something wrong? _

She found herself apologising for reasons she did not know. Anne found herself uncertain around Gilbert. But he remained silent, so she continued to explain.

“Gil-” she began, affectionately drawing him closer to her. “I’m sorry. You wrote me beautiful postcards about your travels to these wondrous places, and I cast you out like remnants of the sea - that wash upon the seashore, eventually. I don’t know why I said I didn’t receive them, but I want you to know that I cherished every word.”

When he didn’t respond, Anne’s patience wore out.

“What’s wrong?” she asked.

“Anne, I didn’t come here to talk to you about the postcards.”

“Oh, is it my letter? Did you not like it?”

Gilbert shook his head, “No, the letter was very…”

“Resplendent?” she asked.

“I was going to say beautiful, but that works too.”

He felt as if he were summoned to her, as her grey-green eyes entranced him. Gilbert raised his right hand to a stray hair near her chin.

“I’d like to know about you.” His hazel eyes studied her face before he added, “I’d like to know about us.”

The heat that brimmed in her heart had metastasised like a thunderous storm, irrepressible yet sublime. Years ago, before his father had died, she was able repress her thoughts about him. There was a safe distance between them, when she could thrust Ruby Gillis his way, or ignore him. But this was unlike Jerry’s flirtations and how he acted around all of Anne’s friends. While his cheekiness was complemented by his French, it was Diana who was wooed, not Anne. It was unalike to Cole MacKenzie’s arms that felt like home. This was Gilbert Blythe, the boy she never understood but felt inclined to.

_ Of course only Gilbert could feel like a gingerbread house when it’s not even Christmas. _

She tried to censure her thoughts but was no longer able to. There was no running now, not without consequences. She had a tendency to hurt his feelings, but all of that dissipated for the moment he shared himself with her. Her eyes lit like embers as she felt the vibration of his lips against her ear, “Would you do that for me?”

Anne shook her head, leaning into him again, but this time he recoiled.

“I need to hear it first,” he said, with pleading eyes.

The distance between them was a warning; it was Gilbert pulling away for the last time he was able. He needed to know that what she felt was akin to his love. He couldn’t keep doing this, not without some certainty of her affection. Anne would’ve denied it most days, but neither could she.

Anne gazed at his hands before slyly answering, “I’ve resolved that perhaps my past ambitions were flawed. Maybe we’re not a tragical romance.”

She rose from her bed, but Gilbert tugged at her arm.

“Anne,” he spoke softly, yet full of wanting. “Then who were you promised to today?”

“What?”

“This afternoon, I saw you with a gentleman.”

“That wasn’t-”

**_… Earlier that day ..._ **

_ “I told you Gilbert has a crush on you,” Cole MacKenzie whispered into Anne’s ear. _

_ His lips brushed her cheek, as he pulled back and winked at her with a grin only a kindred spirit could allude. Even as they stood beside one another, the resemblance was uncanny. If souls could mingle, surely theirs were enjoined. Reddish hair, greyish eyes, and yet she contested his words. _

_ “He does not,” Anne scoffed. _

_ “I don’t remember forehead kisses being platonic,” he retorted. _

_ “Nor are kisses on the cheek.” _

_ “I’m telling you to pick him.” _

_ And with that, Cole walked away before Anne could respond. _

**…**

“Anyway,” Anne leaned into Gilbert, after recounting the tale. She pursed her lips as they converged with his cheek.

“I don’t want us to be tragical.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think or come say hello on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/celestial_holmes/) .


	5. Under the Evergreen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne and Gilbert fail to be discreet, and their friends have other schemes in mind.  
> (There will be more Bash, Anne and Gil simply demanded that this chapter be devoted to them.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Christmas at Green Gables, as Anne and Gilbert take on the task of keeping secrets from Marilla.  
> Thank you for reading, and for all of your kudos, subscriptions, bookmarks, and comments!

Flurries painted the winter sky as Miss Stacy, the new Avonlea teacher, dismissed class. Diana and Cole bid Anne goodbye, and watched their friend rush hurriedly out of the schoolhouse, and into the cool breeze outside. An unmistakably tall figure accompanied her, and the friends met Miss Stacy’s knowing gaze.

“They make a fine pair, don’t they?” Diana’s attention returned to Cole, after Ruby Gillis and Josie Pye had left the room.

“How long do you think it’s been?” he responded, beaming.

Normally Muriel Stacy would scold her students for gossip, but she let herself indulge in the fact that two of her brightest pupils shared a fond affection for one another. It had not been too long ago that she had wed her own school sweetheart.

 _How pure young love is_ , she thought, before joining their conversation.

“A few weeks, perhaps,” she found herself saying.

Diana began to apologise, mortified that their teacher had overheard their conversation.

“Is it wicked for us to talk about such things?” she asked.

Miss Stacy laughed, touched by the girl’s manners.

“Normally, yes. However, I believe that you have good intentions, as concerned friends.”

“We believe that this would bring Anne and Gilbert great happiness,” Cole responded. “If only they knew.”

Together, they concocted a plan for when they would meet again in the new year.

...

Anne and Gilbert were walking home, as they usually did. Green Gables was about thirty minutes by foot from the schoolhouse, but with Anne’s prolonged adventures, time was of no object. Everything was peripheral in their company.

“Don’t you find the snow enchanting, Gil?” Anne asked, as she pranced around in the powdered grounds.

Before the boy could answer her, she took his hand and began to dance.

Gilbert twirled her around before clasping onto her shoulders, slowing her momentum. Out of his left coat pocket, he produced her gloves, and slipped them on for her.

“Thank you,” Anne said, embarrassed by her heedlessness that morning.

A year ago, she would have resented his attentiveness. Months ago, she would have felt threatened by his kindness. Today, the gratitude uplifted her to a point where she did not feel beholden to him.  

If this progress piqued Gilbert’s interest, he made no sign of it. Instead, he responded stilly, “You’re welcome. I wouldn’t be a very good doctor if I let you catch a cold out here, now would I?”

“You’re not a doctor yet, Master Blythe” she teased.

Gilbert met her gaze, and stroked her chin.

“Someday,” he mused. “Until then, I’m still your doctor.”

Anne buried her face into the crook of his neck, and paused. Comfort came to her by the warmth of his scarf, and she wondered if a snowball fight would be appropriate. For once, they weren’t arguing - not against each other. They were together. Anne allowed herself to accept the fact that he had grown, matured - that they both had. They would not act as they did when they were children. If the cost of civility was this, the presence of him in her arms, Anne could bask in it forever. She considered it a worthy sacrifice. Not that she would dare tell him all of this quite yet, so instead she whispered:

“It’s a shame there isn’t a class that teaches you how to romance.”

With that, she grazed his cheek and dashed into forest that lay before them.

**_… 30 Minutes Later …_ **

In the midst of their walk, Anne turned to Gilbert, “When you came back, how come you didn’t stay with Bash?”

Gilbert’s voice drew soft, “After my father died, my house no longer felt like a home. When I returned to Avonlea, the spirit of my family was no longer here, it was no longer with me. Sleeping in that house-”

His voice strained as a teardrop appeared at the corner of his right eye. Before he could continue, Anne removed one of her gloves to wipe it away.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you upset. I can’t imagine how you feel-” she began.

Gilbert interjected before she began to ramble, “It’s not your fault. And you know exactly how it feels, you’ve lost two fathers.”

Anne engulfed him in her embrace, as she nuzzled against his chest.

“Promise me you won’t leave too.”

He pulled his arms away long enough to assure himself that she wasn’t snivelling. His fingers caressed Anne’s nape, her lavender perfume wafting into the air and into his clothes.

“I’m not making any promises without you.”

They stood there, unaware of time, content to be lost no more.

If AO3 crashes: <https://www.wattpad.com/591835937-gilbert-of-green-gables-revelations>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think or come say hello on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/celestial_holmes/) .


	6. All I Want For Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert and Anne try to be discreet, but even the holidays can't tip Marilla's intuition that something is amiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your continued support. Every comment, kudos, subscription, and bookmark lights my heart with joy. I hope you enjoy this chapter, as the plot thickens. Please let me know what you think or come say hello on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/celestial_holmes/) . More angst to come.
> 
> Up Next: The party of the century, with Avonlea's brightest.

Anne and Gilbert would soon learn that nothing at Green Gables happened without Marilla’s watchful eye. _A lack of propriety warrants an ill fate_ , she said one evening at dinner.

It was no secret that Matthew’s death had hardened his sister. Her only remaining family were Anne, and Rachel Lynde, on good days. While Gilbert’s presence brightened the home, his affections for Anne worried Marilla.

Christmas approached with a wariness over the horizon. Sentimental gifts were put aside for the more practical, and Gilbert struggled to gain his composure. Marilla called Anne for supper, only to find Gilbert admiring the girl’s freckles. She gave him a stern gaze, which was only relinquished when she opened her present.

A small jewelry box opened to reveal an emerald brooch, similar to the one she previously owned.

“It’s from the both of us,” Anne said. “Gilbert did most of the work though.”

Gilbert nodded, “My father would have wanted you to have it.”

After finding the words to thank them, Marilla retired to bed. The constant reminder of her late-beau was not something she could avoid. Perhaps she had taken it upon herself to stress so much over a man who had been out of her life for so long. Her thoughts did not keep her up, but the agitation only grew.

Meanwhile, Gilbert and Anne stood by the Christmas tree downstairs.

“I have something for you,” they both chimed in unison.

He gifted her a well-adorn copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ , while a stethoscope was bestowed upon him.

Anne was the first to marvel over her present.

“Oh, Jane Austen!” Her fingers skimmed the pages, “Nothing to me is more sacred than the possession of something used. It brings such life - with years of tragedy and romance ingrained into them. Someone must have loved this very much, which tells me that I shall look forward to reading this too.”

“That someone would be me,” Gilbert smiled. “I must admit that I did not expect to enjoy the novel as much as I did, but it reminded me of you.”

“And that makes me love it even more.”

Anne swooped him into her arms, “Thank you, thank you, thank you! I shall always cherish this.”

When she finally pulled away from him, she noticed the concern in his eyes.

“What’s wrong? Do you not like your gift? I recall you mentioning that you wanted to become a doctor, and I thought it would help-”

“No,” Gilbert responded. “I truly do appreciate it. But this must’ve cost you a fortune, Anne. Where did you get this?”

Anne’s face flushed, “Oh, it was no trouble at all. My friend, the peddler, carried it with him. It’s from Germany. But I did get it at a very reasonable exchange.”

“Thank you, Anne.”

They continued to talk by the fireplace until it grew dark, and even Anne became tired, wanting nothing but sleep.

…

_The Next Morning_

When Marilla asked if Gilbert had any clothes that needed cleaning, she wasn’t expecting much. Certainly not to be greeted by the scent of lavender.

“What is the meaning of this?” she asked.

Gilbert’s hand drew to the side of his neck, as he stammered, “Um, well - we uh, had a little spill yesterday while doing our homework.”

“A spill? This practically smells like a lavender farm.” Marilla furrowed her brows, glowering at the boy, “This will take a month to come out. What in Heavens were you two doing?”

His face coloured, as he searched for a response.

“I’m sorry, Marilla. I can clean it myself - I don’t mean to be an encumbrance to you. As for Anne and I...we were, um, conducting a science experiment for class.”

The older woman shook her head, “Very well, then. But no more mischief, you two. I will have a word with Miss Stacey about this.”

Marilla did not mean to accost Gilbert, but his closeness to Anne was anything but subtle. She knew he meant well, but was all too familiar with the charms of the Blythe boys. Cuthberts would always find their way to the Blythes, she just hoped he wouldn’t make his father’s mistakes.

...

Anne burst into the guest room Gilbert was staying in to find him crouched over the bed. Her movement stole him from his thoughts, as he lifted his head and regarded her intently.

“I’m sorry,” she started. “I can come back later.”

“No, it’s okay.”

She hesitated before closing the door behind her, and perching beside him.

“What’s wrong, Gil?”

He shook his head meekly, “You first.”

Anne smiled, “No, I insist.”

Gilbert mirrored her, not wanting to disconcert her mood. Could he keep her happy?

“Anne, your radiance rivals about the entirety of the universe. Tell me what you came in here frolicking for.”

“Oh Gilbert! I just have the most exquisite news!”

Her soft hands found their way to his lap, and Gilbert tried to engross himself in the sensation. She needed to have this moment, and he did not dare to interrupt.

“Miss Barry has kindly invited Diana and I to Charlottetown for her _Summer Soirée_.”

“Summer?”

“Yes, I found the idea fascinating as well. Anyway, we can’t go unchaperoned, which is absurd. I wanted to know if you would like to come. Of course I will ask Cole too. It’ll be a nice adventure.”

Anne looked at him expectantly, waiting for a response.

“An adventure...that sounds wonderful. Have you talked to Marilla about this?” he asked.

“No, I wanted to come to you first. But I’ll go to her right-”

Gilbert summoned Anne before she could stand, “Anne, I don’t think right now is a very good idea.”

“Why not?”

“Because I think Marilla knows.”

“Knows what?”

He relayed the laundry incident, and Anne pulled her hands away from him.

“It’s not that I don’t love your perfume, Anne, but it is strong. And now Marilla will be asking Miss Stacey about that science experiment excuse I made up.”

“Well you didn’t have to lie!”

“I wasn’t trying to. I was just trying to protect you.”

“Why?”

“Because we can’t keep doing this, Anne. Whatever this is, it has to stop. I feel like I’m coming between you and Marilla, and I’m sorry. But I can’t keep doing this to you.”


	7. The Summer Soirée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When kindred spirits have a communion, surely one will adorn a flower crown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your appreciation, the comments, kudos, subscriptions, and bookmarks truly do make my day. I hope you enjoy this chapter, as the tables continue to turn. Please let me know what you think or come say hello on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/celestial_holmes/).
> 
> Up Next: Cole and Diana devise another plan to bring love to its holiday. Anne and Gilbert continue to be parent-trapped.

_Because we can’t keep doing this, Anne. Whatever this is, it has to stop. I feel like I’m coming between you and Marilla, and I’m sorry. But I can’t keep doing this to you._

A sense of urgency Anne had nearly forgotten echoed inside of her chest. His words rang through her ears but registered nothing. All she could do was shake her head.

“Anne, our affections have never surpassed momentary embraces, never strayed from propriety, and look at what happened.”

_Did he forget the boldness of her lips pressed against his cheek? Had that meant nothing?_

“I thought this is what you wanted,” she replied bitterly. “You said you wanted to know about us, and so I no longer contained how I felt. So no, forgive me, but I don’t understand.”

“It is what I want, but not like this.”

Gilbert tried to meet her gaze but she turned away, leaving his voice broken, “I’m sorry but please let me explain. I know that Marilla doesn’t trust me around you, and I can understand why. While I’m not my father, I cannot let her reservations about me affect you - ever.”  

He apologised most profusely, but Anne felt as if he was pulling thorns from her heart and telling her to smell the roses. As if the pain that welled inside of her could be subsided by a flower. As if the progress they had made was worth forgetting. As if she could forget the happiness that had been showered upon her these past few weeks. Unable to bear their proximity, she darted into the barn to revel in her despair.

…

“Oh doux-doux, what happened?” Bash asked when his sullen friend arrived at his former estate. His jocular manners were replaced by concern, and for the first time he saw the boy in his true desolation.

They sat down and Gilbert entailed his dilemma, “I thought that maybe I could find home at Green Gables, but I fear that I’ve obliterated what belongs to someone else.”

Bash placed a careful arm on Gilbert’s shoulder, “If you keep running, you’ll never find home. And at the rate you’re going, you’ll have travelled the whole world before realising it.”

“I just wanted him to be proud of me.”

The mention of John Blythe resonated a warmth within the Blythe residence. Bash smiled at him, “And what makes you think your father wasn’t already proud of you?”

A dimple emerged from Gilbert’s face, as Bash did not fail to ask, “Now tell me what you’re doing here.”

…

The next week was unbearable for everyone. Gilbert found himself incapable of conversing with Anne, who disregarded his existence wholly. Anne sulked in the barn to cope with the events, much to Jerry’s indignation. And Marilla found herself caught between a web she had sewn, receiving resentment from both children.

Before Marilla could intervene, Gilbert approached her one afternoon with a simple explanation, “I don’t mean to encroach on you and Anne forever. Forgive me if I have compromised myself in any way, but I believe that it is best that I go. Thank you for your generosity in allowing me to stay with you for so long. Send my kind regards to Anne.”

Were their destinies to be thwarted, it would have been the last that Anne and Marilla heard of him. Reinforcement would soon come knocking on his door.  

…

“Hello...Sebastian?”

Diana was met by a confused Bash, who couldn’t fathom any lady other than Anne wanting to meet Gilbert. After a brief introduction, Bash retired to the kitchen, remaining within earshot as the raven-haired belle entered their abode.

“I’m sorry to intrude like this, but there has been something I’ve been meaning to ask you,” she said.

He ruffled his hair, unsure of how to broach the topic.

Diana continued, “My Great-Aunt Josephine has invited me to her infamous summer-themed party this year. I require a male escort to attend, and I was wondering if you’d be willing to accompany me? We’ve known each other so long that I felt that it was imperative of me to invite you.”

“Um, yes, I recall hearing about the party. Is Anne coming?” His voice filled with more longing than he had wanted to convey, but was easily dismissed when Diana shook her head.

“Anne hasn’t been the same since Christmas. Something about the anguish of a thousand forsaken lovers. But anyway, would you like to come to the party?”

Gilbert’s expression seemed far away as he nodded. If only he had bothered to catch Diana’s smirk as she twirled out of the door. He had many questions to ask her the next time they met.

…

Josephine Barry was astonished to find four young guests arrive at her address.

“My word, to what do I owe the pleasure of meeting such fine gentlemen?” she asked upon meeting Cole and Gilbert.

The group had travelled in pairs, and Anne was astounded to find her former lover at the venue, by Diana’s side no less. A surge of envy enveloped her, causing her to hold onto Cole’s hand.

Gilbert felt disheveled under Anne’s intense gaze, contrasting Cole and Diana’s amused faces. It did not take long for Miss Barry to make sense of the situation. She toured them around the house, asking to have a private word with Diana and Cole.

In their absence, Gilbert remarked on intricacies of the decor, while Anne prated about a fantasy he could not understand. He grew tired of waiting for their friends, and spoke softly, “Anne, can’t we just talk?”

“What’s there to talk about? You left,” she replied.

“Because I thought that’s what you wanted.”

“I had what I wanted, but apparently that wasn’t enough for you.”

“It was enough, Anne.” His voice lowered, “But I know Marilla didn’t approve, so I couldn’t ask-”

“Ask what?”

A soft ivory tone coloured his cheeks, remembering the surprise he had initially planned for her that Christmas.

“Anyway,” he diverted, “I thought you weren’t going to come.”

“And miss what may quite possibly be the greatest party I may ever attend?”

“But Diana said-”

_...Meanwhile..._

Aunt Josephine had been patient with Cole and Diana, “I just have one question: who came with whom?”

“Anne asked if I could be her chaperone,” Cole said. “She mentioning something about having her heart broken, and needing a _gallant knight_ by her side. However, I had asked Diana if I could go with her.”

“I brought Gilbert,” Diana added. “Our travel together would have been more splendid if he had not been so quiet though.”

A smile escaped the noblewoman, “I see.”

...

Soirées were a full day’s affair, which Anne found to be a most pleasant discovery. Aromas of global enrichment embellished the hall in all its splendour. Artists, musicians, and people of all backgrounds fell under one uniformity: diversity. Flower crowns culminated the extravagance of the festivity, removing Anne’s consternation with a renewed inquisition.

After meeting several acquaintances, Cole turned to Diana, “Shall we, milady?” and they dispersed from the crowd. Gilbert and Anne would quickly ascertain that the dance had commenced, with pairs circling around them. With no viable exit, Anne was forced to associate with the charming, ever so maddening, Gilbert Blythe.

“Well I suppose it’s only appropriate that I ask you to dance with me, miss,” he spoke.

Self-restraint gave away, as Anne dared to meet his hazel eyes.

Few words were exchanged between them, their interlaced fingers communicating in a language all its own. His other hand steadied her waist, allowing her to bury herself completely into him.

“You look ravishing, Anne,” he murmured as they turned about the room. She closed her eyes, memorising the imprints of his body against her.


	8. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two estranged lovers and one emotionally-binding holiday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, your kudos, comments, subscriptions, bookmarks, and every ounce of love. It means the world to me, and you all keep me going. Please let me know what you think or come say hello on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/celestial_holmes/).
> 
> Up Next: Confessions and a life of no regrets.

_Edvard Grieg’s_ _Morning Mood_ _played as they waltzed across the ballroom. Four dances had elapsed before Anne opened her eyes._

_“About time,” he grinned. “I was beginning to worry that you had fallen asleep.”_

_Words failed her, as he noticed that her temperature rose slightly at his remark. Anne stole a glance at him before ushering him to a booth._

_“Close your eyes,” she commanded._

_Gilbert obeyed her until he felt something fall onto his head. The sensation caused him to open his eyes._

_“Gilbert!” Anne huffed._

_He winked at her, as she raised his right hand to cover his eyes. Before he could protest, her delicate hand tugged him so that he was following her. She lead him into a secluded area with a mirror.._

_“I think it looks exquisite on you,” she chimed._

_When Gilbert realised that she had released her hand from his, he opened his eyes. An anomalous coronet had been placed over his hair, as he observed his own reflection._

_“It’s a flower crown,” she explained. “For I daresay, we’re all royals tonight.”_

…

“Blythe!”

Gilbert’s thoughts returned to his friend, who had a twisted grin plastered over his face.

“I asked you to get the turnips thirty minutes ago,” Bash scoffed. “Maybe I should’ve asked to send that love letter instead.”

“Sorry,” Gilbert mumbled. “And there is no love letter.”

Bash raised his eyebrows at the boy and chuckled, “You’re telling me you’re just going to let her walk out of your life?”

“I didn’t say that-”

“Then you better get those turnips and write that love letter.”

As Gilbert left the house, Bash looked up at the ceiling and muttered, “Dear Lord, please give this boy some common sense.”

...

February was the coldest month of the Canadian winter. Brooks and streams became skating rinks for children, as the snow glistened around them.

Anne admired the scenery as Diana walked home with her.

“Aren’t you excited for Valentine’s Day, Anne?” Diana asked.

“Why Diana, I don’t think anything is more tragical than such a forlorn holiday. I think the beauty of romance is in the surprise, when one’s lover-”

But today Diana was in no mood to listen to Anne’s digressions.

“I can’t wait to see Gilbert’s face when I give him my card!” Diana said.

Anne tried to mask the gravity of her heart against her chest, and chose to create a diversion instead. “But what about Ruby?”

“Haven’t you heard? She likes Moody now.”

“But I thought you liked Moody!”

“Haven’t you been listening? I like Gilbert now.”

Anne became suspiciously quiet, while Diana smiled.

“And who do you like, Anne?”

It seemed to her then that all of January’s glory had dissipated. She felt abashed by her short-lived tryst with Gilbert, and for thinking that he would have explained himself after the soirée. Or that perhaps they would have been able to mend their relationship. But hearing that her bosom friend adored him only reminded her that Gilbert was Diana’s date to the event. Maybe it was time for her to consider other kindred spirits.

…

Miss Stacey greeted the class and discussed a special project she had arranged for them.

“As I’m sure you all know, today is Valentine’s Day. In the spirit of the holiday, I am assigning you in pairs to come up with a sonnet. Both of you must work together to create one poem. You will then read it aloud.”

She announced the partners in no particular order:

“Billy Andrews and Josie Pye.”

“Jane Andrews and Charlie Sloane.”

“Ruby Gillis and Moody Spurgeon.”

“Diana Barry and Gilbert Blythe.”

Other names were called until lastly, “Anne Shirley-Cuthbert and Cole MacKenzie.”

They shuffled around the classroom to find their partners. Anne hurried into Cole’s arms, much to Gilbert’s dismay.

“Oh Cole, isn’t this exhilarating? A writer and an artist putting together a poem of true love.”

He smiled at her, “It is, but what is a sonnet without one’s true love?”

“That’s exactly what I was going to say. I’m so glad I have you.”

“Thank you. But will you be truly happy, Anne? Will you promise to have no regrets?”

He alluded to their proposal, when Anne had burst into their hideout days ago and asked to marry him. His question hung in the air, as his fiancée was resolutely focused on another couple. She watched her dear friend laugh at something Gilbert had said, remembering how incandescently happy she too had been.

Cole noticed how distraite she was and leaned close to her ear, “You’re always talking about following your heart. About being persistent, not giving up. If these grand gestures are so important to you, why are you letting go of your dreams? Why don’t you just tell him how you feel?”

Anne turned to him in disbelief, not knowing how to refute his observation.

“I-”

“Anne, I love you. But I don’t want to marry you. Not when I know your heart never truly belonged to me. I can’t have all of you, but you know who can. Just go to him.”

However, it was inconveniently the least romantic day for Anne. And she could not speak to Gilbert about something so sacred during such a frivolous affair. Least of all during school, while she had a task to perform. Cole collaborated with her, as they created a sonnet about the end of a partnership. Just as they penned their last word, Miss Stacey spoke.

“Well done, class. Now you’re going to switch partners to share your poems with someone you have not worked with before.”

Moody sprinted towards Diana in the most uncoordinated fashion, professing that love was “electricity made of chocolate”.

Charlie, a close friend of Gilbert’s, looked to Anne before being beckoned by Josie.

Ruby described the warmth of baked sweets to an attentive Cole.

Billy would have walked towards Anne, had she not ignored him since the beginning of the term. Gilbert’s gaze never left her, as he walked to apologise. Their pride allotted them only enough time to recite the sonnet once, before the next lesson.  

Instead of heeding to Cole’s advice, Anne sought Diana during lunch, to ask her about her affections. What she failed to notice was that Diana was in Gilbert’s confidence. When the brunette described how passionate Gilbert’s writing had become, he walked behind her and remarked, “I thought you said you don’t like me, Diana.”

Before Anne could quip a response, Charlie slipped a note into her hand and joined his friends, leaving each of the three with much to explain.


	9. Proclamations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lover's day soon turns into a lover's spat, while the cold soon reaches home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your continuous support - kudos, comments, subscriptions, bookmarks, and for reading. I've been branching out my Anne With an E works, Tragical Romance and all, thank you for those who have been reading my addition to this Shirbert series. Please let me know what you think or come say hello on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/celestial_holmes/).
> 
> Up Next: Sacrifices.

Anne placed Charlie’s note into the pocket of her pinafore, and turned expectantly to her bosom friend. Most of the classroom had emptied, while Diana stood between her and Gilbert.

Diana flushed, “I don’t like you, Gilbert. I like Jerry.”

Gilbert shared Anne’s bewilderment, as they watched the girl dash outside. Cole approached the couple, and placed one hand on each of their shoulders. 

“It seems like you two have a lot to discuss. I’ll leave you alone,” he said.

Cole left with a smug grin, anticipating that the plan him, Diana, and Miss Stacey had concocted would prove to be successful.

…

“Well,” Gilbert began, closing the door behind them. They stood in the coat room, uncertain of how to process the schemes that befell them.

“Before I explain anything, I’d like to say that I’m sorry.”

“Can you be sorry in two seconds?” Anne asked. “I’d like to read what Charlie had to say.”

She stepped away from him, and retrieved the note.

…

_ Dear Anne, _

_ I noticed that you looked upset in class. Maybe we can discuss it after school today. Would you allow me the honour of escorting you home? I hope to see you smile again soon. _

_ Love,                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                              Charlie Sloane (Your Not-So-Secret Admirer) _

Anne’s heart fluttered, as she reread the note. She had never given Charlie much attention, but neither did she think she needed to. Most of the boys in the class ignored her, other than Cole and Moody, whose friendly manners were most endearing. Gilbert was a different story, and not one she was equipped to explain. Or understand, for that matter.

“Um,” Gilbert cleared his throat. “Can we talk now?”

She nodded, out of curiosity more than interest. When Gilbert had left her after Christmas, it was not the first time that he had wounded her feelings. It wasn’t even the first time that he had left. There was a certain amount of closure that women appreciated in these manners, or so she had read. Anne was determined, unlike most of the heroines she had read about, to disguise her emotions. The last thing she wanted to do was to appear too vulnerable.

“Anne, I’m sorry. I don’t know where to begin, but I can understand that you are feeling frustrated.”

“Something like that,” she muttered.

“Anyway, I’d like to explain myself. I even wrote you a letter.”

She met his gaze, stunned at his profession. 

He scrambled to find the piece of paper, enveloped with her name. His handwriting was the same as always, but the unmistakable curving of  _ Miss Anne Shirley-Cuthbert _ exhilarated her. She refrained from displaying any pleasure, scolding herself for daring to encourage him.

“This, is if you can find it in your heart to forgive me,” he said, displaying the letter before her. “But I’m going to begin with everything I should’ve said when I returned to Avonlea. Do you know why I wrote those postcards to you?”

Anne shook her head, remembering the thoughtful notes he had addressed to her last year.

“Well, you see, most people wouldn’t care about what New York. When I was away, I didn’t know who to share my stories with. My love of travel came from my father, it was ours. No one seemed to understand that.”

He stepped towards her, “But then you came, and you didn’t want to talk about the ostensible. You loved to dream, so I thought maybe…”

His hazel eyes flickered between hope and sorrow. Anne wanted to forgive him, to let go of her resentment, but remorse felt absent from his speech.

Instead of succumbing to his words, she held a hand to his mouth. 

“How dare you make this about you!”

“But Anne, let me finish-”

“I don’t want to hear about how you needed a friend. What you did to me was abominable, and I won’t ever forget.”

Ms. Stacey frowned as she heard their muffled cries. Contemplating an intervention, she approached the couple.  

“Whatever is the matter?” she asked them. 

“Nothing at all,” Anne replied. “I just forgot something.”

With that, she marched outside, and into Diana’s arms. Gilbert politely asked to work inside, continuing to study his prose. Anne ignored him for the rest of the day, despite his numerous attempts to reconcile. 

…

“Charlie, do you think trees ever get lonely in the winter?”

Anne walked home with the boy, having left Diana behind many minutes ago. 

“I don’t think trees get lonely, Anne. Not the same as you or me.”

They had discussed many aspects of nature, but she grew tired of his mundane responses. Gilbert would have challenged her inquiry by posing that there were other trees in the woods, for company. Anne found herself wishing she could control her temper better so she could avoid conversations such as these. 

Rather than admit any of this to the boy who admired her with soft blue eyes, she huffed, “Have some imagination, Charlie!”

Poor Charlie didn’t need any imagination to see Marilla Cuthbert lying on the bench outside of Green Gables, with her eyes closed.


	10. Exigency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fall of a great woman, the rise of many great people, and the return of someone special.  
> OR  
> Anne comes upon two life-altering revelations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your constant support - your kudos, comments, subscriptions, and bookmarks are what keep this story going. Please let me know what you think of this chapter or come say hello on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/celestial_holmes/)
> 
> Up Next: The funeral scene, re-enacted. Gilbert may or may not be involved.

Charlie had sent Jerry to fetch the doctor, while Anne called for help. Marilla was brought into the house and kept warm while they waited. The Barrys had not been home, and the next closest house was the Blythe-Lacroix farm. Anne hesitated before knocking on the door, reminding herself that Bash was familiar with many herbal remedies.

Just as Anne had anticipated, Bash made a Trinidadian medicine for Marilla. However, it was John Blythe’s son who was trained in the field. Gilbert came to her aid, much to Anne’s chagrin. They sprinted to Green Gables, armed with medical supplies. There wasn’t much Anne could describe to him before they arrived at the scene. 

“Get her warm blankets,” Gilbert ordered. 

Anne and Charlie obeyed him, as he served the syrup to Marilla. Gilbert examined the older woman, before instructing the steps for treatment.

“From what I’ve gathered, Miss Cuthbert has come down with an acute case of pneumonia. This can come from excessive exposure to certain bacteria, or from the environment. While the cause here is unknown, she needs plenty of rest, warm broth, and lots of soup.”

He regarded them slowly before continuing, “There is an ancient technique of cupping that may help, but I would like the doctor to perform it. I haven’t much experience with it.”

The children set Marilla to sleep, and ensured that she was kept warm. Anne took Gilbert aside and spoke to him privately, “Thank you for your help today. I know I was brash with you earlier, and I apologise. You were only trying to help.”

“No, I deserve it. I left too early, and now both you and Marilla and suffering. This is all my fault,” he answered.

“No, it’s my fault. I haven’t been able to help Marilla enough around the farm because of school.”

Gilbert wanted to say more, but Charlie interrupted them. “Anne, I was wondering if you could show me where you keep the kettle?”

While the two set off to make tea, Gilbert occupied himself with the task of nursing Marilla to health. 

…

After completing the remaining house chores, Gilbert walked into Anne’s room. He hadn’t been to Green Gables since he returned to his own home. Not much had changed, other than details of the soirée that embellished the quarters. 

In the corner of the chamber he noticed two flower crowns hanging against the wall. One was distinctly Anne’s, which was molded into the shape of a heart. The other looked identical to his, which he had safely gifted to Cole later that night. 

A smile graced his face, as an epiphany occurred to him. He left the room, but not before slipping a letter onto Anne’s desk.

…

A week had passed, but Marilla’s condition had only improved scarcely. 

“Old age can be a curse and a blessing,” she had groused in her bed. 

Her manners seemed more sardonic than usual, and were only improved when Gilbert visited her. She insisted that he drop by more often, a promise which he fulfilled dutifully. 

Anne refused to attend school during Marilla’s illness, to Cole and Diana’s admonishment. They kept her informed about the class and Gilbert, much to her dismay. She would listen to them faithfully, never succumbing to the regret that boiled inside of her. 

“Anne, do you remember the internship Gilbert was offered in Halifax?” Diana asked one day.

She nodded, Avonlea had been buzzing about the news. It was well deserved, and she knew how hard he had worked to obtain his success. Gilbert would become a brilliant doctor, there was no denying it.

“Well,” Cole added. “He refused the position.”

“Why would he do that?” Anne asked. 

“Rachel Lynde heard that he was so upset about Marilla’s sickness that he decided to stay in Avonlea to help you and Jerry manage the farm.” 

Anne was speechless. Her thoughts rushed to his letter, which she allowed herself to reread for the hundredth time, once her friends departed from her. 

It read:

_ Dear Anne, _

_ If you’re reading this letter you’ve either chosen to forgive me, or your curiosity has gotten the better of you. If it should be the second, then I am sorry for aggravating you with my words. Bash insisted that my writing is more effective than my words, and I hope for my sake that his statement holds true. _

_ I meant what I said on Christmas. And in every one of my postcards. And especially during our walks to school and back. This wasn’t about having a friend for me. I like you because you are unique, and I’ve never met anyone like you. And that’s not to say that you’re just someone different, but because I enjoy being around you like no one else.  _

_ I wanted to wish you a happy Valentine’s Day, but then I saw Charlie Sloane walk you home. Initially I had written you a different letter, but it doesn’t seem appropriate anymore. _

_ I will keep this short because I know that you find letters romantic, and I would hate to ruin romance for you. _

_ So instead all I can say is that I’m sorry, and I hope that Marilla recovers well.  _

_ Yours Truly,  _

_ Gilbert _

Later, in bed, she allowed herself to ponder about her dilemma. It was a foolish decision for Gil - that boy - to reject such a respectable job, in Nova Scotia no less. Opportunities like these were hard to come by, and only a dunce would step away from something so great. But Gilbert was smart, he always knew what he was doing. She would arrive upon two revelations: either Marilla was dying, or Gilbert Blythe was in love with her.


	11. Life and Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What all of life hangs between.

Anne darted to the Blythe-Lacroix home in desperation, only to find Bash smiling at the door. 

“He’s not here,” he answered. 

…

She treadded the snow softly, careful not to disturb the dead from their spirits. Anne knew better than to take someone away from their sadness. Most of the time anyway. Gilbert sat on a bench in front of his father’s tombstone, his face stricken with sorrow. 

“I brought these as a peace offering,” she said, placing an array of pressed mayflowers in front of him. 

“Father’s favourite. How did you know?” he asked.

His voice was faint, as it always was when he spoke of his late father.

“Marilla told me. They’re my favourite part of spring.”

He smiled at her meekly, “You don’t have to do this, you know.”

“Do what?”

“Apologise. It’s me who should be sorry. I made fun of your hair, humiliated you, and then abandoned both you and Marilla.”

Anne shook her head, “And then you saved her life and sacrificed your vocation to help me.”

“Have you finally forgiven me?” Gilbert asked.

She responded by extending her hand to him, and he surprised her by holding it. Their fingers intertwined as he insisted that she dine with him and Bash that evening.

“I’m sure Marilla will enjoy the reticence,” he jested.

Anne jabbed his knee as they walked to Green Gables. She punished him for his speech by removing her grasp from his, all the while he apologised forevermore.

…

She dashed into Marilla’s room, and the old woman asserted, “I haven’t seen you this feverish since you returned from Miss Barry’s party. I take it that your meeting with Gilbert went well?

The girl exclaimed, “Oh Marilla! Gilbert just invited me to visit him and Bash. May I go?”

“I’ll be asleep when you return, be sure to be quiet. You may go, but under one condition.”

“Anything.”

“Tell Gilbert to come in. I need to speak to him.” 

She had not mentioned that Gilbert was waiting downstairs, but Marilla’s awareness even during her ailment was impressive. Without leaving her bed, she still knew that Anne had forgotten to dust the old grandfather clock in the sitting room.

What silenced Anne were not her words, however, it was the softness in Marilla’s eyes. Pneumonia had greyed her hard features, and made her appear all too vulnerable. It reminded Anne of the deciduous trees in winter, deserted without their leaves. Loneliness for Marilla was idleness, and the inability to work frustrated her to no end. Before Anne called for Gilbert, she brought Marilla’s sewing set to her. Thereafter, she obeyed her reverently.

It was only when Anne resigned from the room that Marilla lifted her guise. She allowed herself to smile once a day, but only in Anne’s absence. The girl could not afford to be as soft as Gilbert, it would destroy the both of them. 

Surely even a lifetime would not be enough to mend that. John Blythe was proof of it every single day. 

…

As they headed towards the abode, Anne plagued Gilbert about his private conversation with Marilla. During her illness, he appeared to be the woman’s closest confidante. He visited them daily, but the majority of his time was not devoted to tending to her health. Rather, she doted on him. And Marilla never doted on anyone. Once Anne had overheard a mention of “the odds are most auspicious”, but the dialogue only left her more addled. 

“Oh Gil, can’t you tell me?” she asked, longing for some clarity.

“It wouldn’t be much of a surprise if I did, now would it?” he responded.

“You have a surprise for me?”

Gilbert evaded her question and hastened his step. His tone was taciturn, but not condescending. Anne could sense that he wished to discuss other matters, and eventually changed the topic as she scurried beside him. However, that did not limit her curiosity, and she would examine the possibilities later that day. Her questions would grow as the night progressed.

“I have ever so much more to learn from Bash,” she said, anticipating the visit.

“I beg your pardon?” he asked.

They had arrived at his home, and she knocked on the door.

“Bash is a skilled artisan,” Anne claimed. “His knowledge comes from many trades, and I aspire to be just like him one day.”

“Am I interrupting something?” Bash teased, opening the door.

“Anne was just marvelling over your many talents,” Gilbert replied dryly.

Once she was out of earshot, Bash whispered to Gilbert, “I didn’t expect to be meeting your Anne again so soon.” 

He grinned, as Gilbert looked away.

“She insisted on coming,” he spoke softly.

“Blythe, you couldn’t lie to a pistachio. Now tell me what you two younglings were up to.”

…

“Your dinner was most exquisite,” Anne beamed to Bash.

He smiled, “I’m glad you liked it. Blythe over here always be telling me it’s too spicy.”

Gilbert glowered at him, which encouraged Bash to continue.

“He told me you were fiery, but I think he meant to say feisty.”

Anne frowned, while Gilbert recounted the tale of the slate incident. 

His description was timid, like that of a  naïv e boy flustered by his own admiration. The malice in his comment ceased to exist, and Anne felt embarrassed for ever imagining that it was there. She found Gilbert loquacious in the company of Bash, a finding which enthralled her. Their exchange diverted from classroom misfortunes to the consistency of stew. Surprisingly, Anne did not tire of conversation, immersed by their wit. 

After his plate was finished, Gilbert excused himself from the table and disappeared into his father’s old room. Bash kept Anne company, and thanked her for enlightening him. 

“I’m always hearing so much about you, but meeting you is even better. Blythe needs to know that he can’t keep you all to himself.”

“Believe me, I can do without his company. I much prefer learning about your many gifts,” Anne replied. “Will you do me the honour of working alongside you?”

“I don’t see why not. Blythe is always gone doing something, so having someone to talk to would be nice.”

To no surprise, Anne discovered a kindred spirit in Bash. They talked endlessly, until the sun began to set. As she went to say goodbye to Gilbert, a sight left her flabbergasted. 

Gilbert crouched on a bed, with a ring in his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, for the comments, kudos, subscriptions, and bookmarks. There's more to come, please let me know what you think!


	12. Wedding Bells Are Ringing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Anne, there’s something I would like to ask you.”

 

“Father, why did you have to leave so soon?” he cried, breathing onto the ring in his hand. “How am I supposed to do this on my own? How do I do this alone?”

Anne meant to be discreet and leave the house wordlessly, but she couldn’t control the gasp that escaped from her mouth. Gilbert paused abruptly, ashamed of his own dire state. Before either of them could speak, Bash entered the room.

“Blythe, what have you-” he started. The boy’s face was sullen, more stricken than it had been during their travels. Working on the steamer had been tedious labour, but he had never seen his friend look so defeated. In all fairness, his lassitude came from his attachment to those he loved. Most prominently, his late-father and Anne.

Bash sat beside Gilbert on his father’s death bed, uncertain of how to comfort him. Instead he addressed Anne, “I’m sorry that your visit had to end like this. You don’t have to stay.”

But as stubborn as Gilbert had described, she remained stationary.

“Gil?” Anne asked. She searched his soft eyes for some sort of recognition, to know that he was okay. “May I stay with you?”

He observed her slowly, nodding. While he did not want her to see him in dismay, there was something comforting about her presence in the room. She was dependable, but not in the same way as Bash. One represented faith for him, the latter was family. Secretly, he hoped that the three of them would form their own, dysfunctional family one day. Even if Bash preferred her to him someday, he would gladly sacrifice preference for ardour. That is, only if Anne were to consent to his proposition.

Meanwhile, curiosity rushed through Anne’s mind. _There’s a ring in his hands, who is it for? Is it meant for me? Would he propose to me?_ A deeper inquiry soon abandoned those thoughts, as she focused on the object in front of her. An antique ring with pearls, _who did it belong to? And why did Gilbert have it?_

Marilla would surely scold her if she were to ask any of these questions aloud, so instead Anne formed a circle with Gilbert and Bash. It was their remembrance of John Blythe, and Bash’s gratitude, for he had never met him. Their fingers enjoined in prayer and in spirit, to remember what each of  them owed to a man who was no longer there.

…

When Anne greeted Marilla the next morning, the woman’s eyes were downcast to find her enthusiasm less than extraordinary. In order to scope out the problem, she inquired after last night’s events.

“Tell me child, how was your dinner with Gilbert and Bash?”

Anne replied plainly, “At first it was splendid, Bash introduced me to another fine dish in his cuisine.”

“However?”

She averted her gaze, and shifted away from the bedside.

“Fiddlesticks! Out with it.”

“Sometime after dinner, Gilbert retired from our conversation. Bash and I found him mourning in his father’s room.”

Marilla frowned. _What had the boy been keeping from her?_

“You found him crying?” she asked the girl.

“Well, I wouldn’t call it _crying_ exactly. It was more like whimpering. Although I cannot recall seeing any tears in his eyes.”

“There’s no shame in crying. It must be very hard on him, to lose his father so suddenly.”

Anne nodded, “He had a ring in his hand too, although I can’t imagine why. Bash and I spent the remainder of the time consoling him.”

Marilla cocked her head, “Would you by any chance remember what the ring looked like?”

“I believe it was white and a little worn, with a circlet of pearls.”

“Was it beautiful?”

“Very, I can’t remember if I’ve ever seen a ring look so exquisite.”

It had been the same ring John Blythe had offered to Marilla, many years ago. He had proposed that they move together to Alberta, in western Canada. After she declined his hand in marriage, he had bestowed it upon his eventual wife. _What a joyful, but short affair they must have had_ , she reflected.

Instead, all she said was, “It must’ve belonged to his mother.”

Anne agreed, and returned to her chores. She would have forgotten the instance altogether if it had not been for a neighbourly visit that afternoon.

...

“Gilbert-” she began, answering the door.

“Anne, would you like to join me for a walk today? I promise not to keep you away from Marilla for too long.”

She agreed, and together they walked to the frozen pond by the Barry’s house.

“I came to apologise for my sudden behaviour yesterday,” he said. “It was not my intention to startle you.”

“Oh,” she said.

While Anne had not expected him to profess an unconditional love to her, had she been so foolish to assume that he would want to discuss something _more_?

Before the silence between them could linger, she accepted his vindication.

“It’s quite alright. I’ve been known to burst into tears on many occasions.”

He smiled at her remark, and she noticed that his left dimple appeared to be more pronounced than usual. There was something in his air of walking that blessed him with contentedness. If he spoke for long enough, maybe she could allow herself to study him more assiduously.

However, Gilbert was in no mood to tease her about her defects today. Rather, his stride came to a halt, and he drew towards her. They were standing in front of one another, and her heart propelled her closer to him.

Like two parallel lines, they admired the other without ever meeting. Anne pondered if their paths would ever truly intersect. Not just physically, but in life.

His analogy on electricity had been reduced to his fixation of her, for he knew that there were many questions he needed to respond to.

“For longer than yesterday, I have owed you an explanation. What you saw last night is only a fragment of what I feel for you,” he said. “Because Anne, I have struggled in my futile efforts to describe my situation to you. I would have asked to court you the moment I returned from my travels, if I had not been living with you. Believe me, the last thing I would have wanted was to make a mockery of you. You were a social pariah when you first came here, you have suffered enough. I could not add to your suffering.”

“But Gil-” she interjected.

“Anne, believe me, Marilla would never have allowed it. The only reason I know she would approve of my being here is that I respect you. And my waiting for our circumstances to change. It is improper of me to ask you to consider me as your suitor if I reside with you prior to marrying you. And again, I deeply regret threatening your dignity with my previous actions. It was wrong of me to rush you into admitting how you felt when I could not be seen with you openly.”

“Then why did you rush me?” she asked.

“Because I envied Cole. I was jealous of what you have with him.”

“But Cole and I are just friends.”

“I know that now, but I’m not blind to the way he looks at you.”

“But-”

“I’m not suggesting that he would ask to be here instead of me, simply that what he feels for you is not merely platonic. And he’s not the only one.”

His last sentence intrigued her, “And who else would take an interest in me?”

“Jerry, your farm hand.”

She shrieked into laughter, “Jerry likes Diana. Besides, he’s like a brother to me. Once when we were sharing the same bed, he even called me his sister.”

“He slept in the same bed as you?” he asked incredulously.

“Only once, the same day that I met you in Charlottetown. We were Aunt Jo’s, and he had trouble sleeping alone, since he has so many siblings.”

They shared a smile before Gilbert declared, “Anne, there’s something I would like to ask you.”

Anne’s heart rate made her legs tremble and her lips quiver. She knew the significance of rings and family heirlooms. People cherished them for those they deeply loved, but she didn’t know if she was ready to hear his question. _The question_ . Sure she knew that she cared for him, but would she be able to spend the rest of her life devoted to him? Was this it, would she be eternally bound to Gilbert? Was he supposed to be her _dashing knight in shining armour_?

_“Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, will you consider doing me the great honour of spending the rest of your life with me?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, your continuous support is the light in my life. Please give this a kudos if you enjoyed it, and let me know your thoughts!


	13. A Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert asks, and Anne must mourn her fantasies and expectations of love.

Anne didn’t know how to reply. How had her dreams of romance ended so soon? All those dreams about a mysterious stranger wooing her, where had they all gone?

She hadn’t imagined marrying Gil, she didn’t even know if she loved him so.

“Are you asking me to marry you?” Anne asked him, noticing that yesterday’s ring was nowhere to be seen. Most men proposed with jewelry, didn’t they?

“No,” he replied, smiling as if she had misheard him.

“Are you rejecting me?”

“No. I’m asking if you would _consider_ marrying me someday, if that’s okay. You can take all the time that you need, I won’t rush you. We’ll take it slow this time.”

He was asking to court Anne, so everyone would know that she, Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, _belonged_ to Gilbert Blythe. How mortifying it was to belong to just one person, when she had met such few people in her life. Everyone would now know their affairs, and she would be beholden to only him. No admirer would ever look her way again, not that any had before him. That sounded ever so tragical, but not in the least romantic.

There were no distractions to fill her fears into, and instead Anne devised a different plan.

“Do you really think Cole loves me?” she asked.

“I beg your pardon?” he asked. Of all the answers Anne could have provided, he did not expect yet another question. Certainly not one about another prospect.

But Anne was persistent, “You said you’re not my only admirer. So tell me, does he?”

“Anne, I know he does.”

“And you’re asking me to consider you anyway? Even if, hypothetically, Cole loves me?”

“Because I want to know if I have a chance. Tell me Anne, do I?”

His lips were almost touching her forehead, with his eyes drawn to the lower half of her face. She could feel him without their bodies pressed together, and for some reason, the thought didn’t disturb her.

“Yes,” she stuttered. “You do, but can we please not tell everyone? Of course you can talk to Marilla and Bash, but I don’t want to promise something I don’t know.”

Before Gilbert could pull her into him, she turned around and returned to Green Gables alone. Although she had given him hope, it seemed more scattered than ever before.

…

When she opened the door, Anne was surprised to find Marilla downstairs.

“Hello child, you’ve been gone awfully long. Is everything okay?” she asked.

“Marilla, you should be in bed.”

“I came down, wondering where you were.”

“I’m sorry, I should’ve left you a note.”

“Nonsense, the exercise should do me some good.”

Anne nodded, as they sat down on the kitchen table. She felt fatigued by her own turmoil. Most people celebrated proposals of a proposal, but she didn’t feel as thrilled about the acquisition as she had expected to. It was tempting to invent a story from her imagination, but she had promised not to keep secrets from Marilla after Matthew had died.

She lamented, “Gilbert came by today, and asked me to walk with him.”

Marilla’s eyes brightened at the boy’s name, but Anne continued. “He asked me to court him, if I could perhaps marry him someday.”

“I gave him my blessing, but something seems to ail you?”

“It’s just - it seems too easy. How can I love him if I have nothing to compare love to?”

“Simplicity is a rare fortune when it comes to love, Anne. Consider it a miracle if it should seem to be facile. As for comparing, you can’t tell me that you feel for Gilbert the same as you do for the other boys in your class? Surely you couldn’t describe your affections for Billy Andrews with the same admiration?”

“Oh I wouldn’t compare Billy Andrews to a toad, he truly is a loathsome sort. But how did you know you were in love, Marilla?”

“Well, I reckon it was after I realised how kind John was.”

“Anyone can be kind. Surely there must’ve been something special?”

“I don’t think love is something you can rationalise, Anne. Sometimes you just have to know it for yourself, and that’s enough.”

_What if she had made a terrible mistake? Maybe love been there all this time, and blinded her with a boy to whom none could compare._

After cooking for Marilla, Anne set off again - this time to answer her own question. She was off to say yes to love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, you support keeps me going. Please give this a kudos if you enjoyed it, and let me know your thoughts!


	14. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne finds her answers with the help of a kindred spirit.

“I love you,” she said.

Anne shivered in the snow, to which Cole responded by leading her into his home.

“Mother and father are in Charlottetown,” he explained, as they walked through the empty hallway and into the sitting area.

The MacKenzie house was minimalistic, with few items to furnish its white, wooden interior. It was no secret that the family was of middle-class, as Cole’s parents had both made significant sacrifices to afford his schooling. While they were well-respected in society, and known as the most diligent of people, few members of Avonlea regularly spoke to them. Visitors seldom came to the home, knowing that it would be found vacant during the day. 

Even Anne, who normally relished in the company of others, had difficulty conversing with Mr. and Mrs. MacKenzie. Overworked by stress, their general discontentment with life could not be ignored. All of her meetings with them had been based on allowing Cole to accompany her to various events. There was never time to discuss the weather, or how they were doing, as both parents were consistently struggling to keep their home. While they were courteous, Anne found no spark in their imagination. Their attitudes, however, did not lessen Anne’s affection for their son, who rivalled Diana as her best friend. 

Anne now shifted in her seat, before Cole addressed her.

“And I love you, Anne. But tell me, why are you here, when you’re courting another man?”

She paused, stuttering in her speech, “Because courting Gilbert was a mistake.”

“Why is that?” he asked, sitting before her.

“I just feel - confined in a room with just him. He wanted to propose to me, but am I that unloveable? That only Gilbert Blythe could ever like me?”

He caressed her hand, trying to soothe her anxiousness. “You’re not unloveable, Anne, you know that. And you know that Marilla, Diana, and I love you. Besides, any man would be very lucky to spend his life with you.”

“Even you?” she asked.

“What?”

Cole dropped her hand, and leaned back at her remark. It was not out of disgust, he would explain, while Anne recounted her conversation with Gilbert. He listened to her earnestly.

“He said that you loved me, and asked to be my beau anyway,” she finished.

“And you wanted to know if it was true.”

Anne nodded, “I want to know if you’d still be willing to make me your wife.”

The man who mirrored her in every way, shook his head and began to laugh. His eyes were kind, as he threaded softly on the subject.

“Anne, I’ll do anything for you. Anything but that.”

“Why?” she inquired, feeling betrayed by his words.

“You don’t want to marry me. Do you remember when it was Valentine’s Day, and you and Gilbert weren’t speaking to each other?”

She nodded.

“Then I suppose you remember that you’ve asked me to marry you before. Only to leave me for Gilbert.”

There was no mark of bitterness in his voice, as he advised her. Maybe one day Anne would realise that love was rooted in more sacrifices than joy, but he would not spoil her hopes for that today.

“It’s different this time,” she insisted.

“Is it? Because I think you have feelings for Gilbert, and you’re afraid to confront them. Maybe it’s because he’s hurt you before, or maybe that you don’t feel that you’re ready to spend the rest of your life with him. I don’t know, but you can’t keep asking me to marry you whenever something in your relationship frightens you.”

“Then what do I do?”

“You talk to Gilbert.”

She rushed to the front door, dutiful as ever when it came to his guidance. He stood behind her and spoke.

“Oh and Anne?”

“Yes?” she turned to him one last time.

“It’s okay to be afraid. It’s when you ignore the pain, that it becomes a problem. That’s when it hurts you the most.”

She nodded, thanking him, and hurried to the right home this time. Once she had left, Cole smirked, eager to inform Miss Stacey and Diana of his next plan.

…

“Well if it isn’t Blythe’s favourite girl,” Bash teased, opening the door.

A herbal aroma wafted across the room, as Bash welcomed her inside. Anne concentrated on the new dish he had prepared to compose herself. As much as she adored her newfound kindred spirit, his playfulness could sometimes come across as too personal. It was odd, Anne considered, that he had no considerable love life of his own. Perhaps that was why he rejoiced in her bond with Gilbert, whatever it was.

“What are you making today?” she asked politely. “It smells positively scrumptious.”

“I’ll let you find out for yourself, but something tells me that’s not what you came here for,” he mocked.

Upon his words, Gilbert emerged into the scene.

“Hello, Anne,” he smiled.

Bash observed as the pair admired each other, before ushering them out of the kitchen. He heard their footsteps walk towards the entrance, as the door opened. When it finally closed, he continued to sing about the land he had left behind.

…

“You came to see me?” Gilbert asked, surprised by her visit.

They strolled across a path by the home, grateful for its solitude. With no one but Bash to overhear them, they were at liberty to discuss their most confidential affairs.

“I did,” she responded timidly. “Actually, Cole is the reason I’m here, but there’s something I’d like to talk to you about.”

He nodded, “Please, continue.”

“I have a proposal regarding our engagement.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Life has been beyond busy, but I hope to update all of my stories within the next few days. Please let me know what you think - it's your encouragement and kudos that keeps this project going. I love you all, and wish you a wonderful day.
> 
> Up Next: Anne and Gil promise to take things slow, but Cole has other ideas.


	15. Propositions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne has a proposal that doesn't go according to plan, and Cole's scheme is executed perfectly.

Anne succumbed to the snow, kneeling in the cold.

“Gil, this isn’t easy for me to ask of you,” she breathed.

Her voice was faint, nervous almost. But what did she have to be afraid of? It was then that he noticed a ringlet of flowers in her palm, as she bent her left knee to him. The sight made his heart murmur, like the prayer he had submitted to every day for the past two years. He would have crouched beside her, had she not stopped him.

“It’s not what it looks like,” she said.

He could feel the piercing in his veins pulsate throughout his body, and he too surrendered.

“When you returned to Green Gables to live with us,” she spoke. “I was enraged. Then you left Marilla and I, and I was infuriated. So it is no secret that you drive me mad, but what does mortify me is how despite this, I don’t hate you. After Christmas, I wished you hadn’t left. At Aunt Jo’s soirée, I felt my body slowly belong to yours. And I didn’t want it to, I don’t want you to own me, but it seems I have no say in the matter-”

“Anne,” he interjected.

“Yes?” Her head rose slightly, meeting his gaze.

“I don’t want to own you, or to mortify you. Yes, I love you, but that doesn’t have to be tragic.”

“You - you love me?”

Her astonishment warmed him inside, but pricked at his heart.  _ How could she not know? _

“Of course I do. And because I love you, I need you to know that you don’t have to do this.”

“Cole said the same thing.”

The words bruised him, “You talked to Cole?”

“Yes, I asked him to marry me.”

_ Have I misread our situation entirely?  _ Gilbert was flabbergasted, unaware of how his own advice could injure his position so profoundly.

“He said no,” Anne explained. “You mentioned that he had feelings for me, and I just didn’t want you to be the only boy who loved me.”

“So you asked him to marry you?” The rage in his voice could not be masked, but he hoped that it would not drive her away.

“I was afraid, Gil. This all happened - in what felt like seconds. One day, you were living with me. And then you left. And then you came back, but only for Marilla. And then you asked me to consider marrying you. I hadn’t even thought about marrying you.”

He turned towards the house, but not before asking, “What are you doing here, then?”

“I’m trying to consider the possibility. I wanted to ask you if you would consider me, because I believe partners should be equal,” she said.

“But do you have feelings for me, Anne? How do I know you’re not just waiting for another man to love you like Cole does?”  

Every moment of silence pinched his skin, both by the wind and the anticipation of her reply.

“Because,” she rose from the ground. “I wouldn’t be doing this if I were.”

Soft lips imprinted his cheek with the memory of her. Before Anne could continue her speech, he encircled his arms around her waist.

“Yes,” he whispered into her ears.

“But I didn’t even-”

“You didn’t need to ask, Anne. The answer was always yours.”

They held onto each other, cherishing their warmth before returning to the Blythe-Lacroix homestead to announce their sentiment to an eager Bash.

**_… The Next Day …_ **

“Do you think it worked?” Diana asked Cole.

They had arrived to school early, to determine the outcome of Cole’s plan. Miss Stacey had greeted them with a mischievous grin, allowing herself to relish in their charitable cause. Anne and Gilbert deserved happiness, and who was she to deprive her brightest pupils of such a reward?

Speaking of whom, the freckled girl and dimpled boy entered the classroom side by side. 

“After you,” Gilbert said, attempting to muffle his sound. Little did he know that nothing he would say to Anne would go unheard that day.

It was only after Anne spotted Cole and Diana that she left Gilbert’s side. While they waited for her to share the news, she discussed all matters asides from her most romantic endeavour. 

Noting this, Cole remarked, “Did you walk with Gilbert today, Anne?”

“I most certainly did  _ not _ ,” she replied sharply.

Diana met her squarely, pressing, “Then how come he held the door open for you?”

“Because it’s a chivalrous thing to do.”

“Then what were you two talking about?” Cole asked.

“Just math homework.”

“We didn’t have any math homework,” Diana deduced. “Miss Stacey only assigned us questions for English, about Pride and Prejudice.”

Anne huffed at the both of them, “Gilbert and I were working on our extra credit project, if you must know. I didn’t want to tell you about it because that would constitute as pride. In the spirit of Pride and Prejudice, I’ve resorted to being more like Jane Bennet…”

She rambled on until the other students filed into the room. It was then that Miss Stacey revealed their next project.

“Dear students, as you know, we have been studying Pride and Prejudice for the past several weeks. As a means to test you on your understanding of the text, I would like you all to collaborate on a new project. You will be hosting a play for the Avonlea community, based on the novel. We will work together to form an adaptation of the book, to present to your families. Before you ask me any questions, I would like you to inform you that I have already decided your roles.”

Josie and Billy rolled their eyes at her, as she continued.

Rumours began to flood the space, but Cole and Diana mouthed a thank you to their teacher. She smiled at them, mentioning that Diana would play Jane, and Cole would be Mr. Bingley.

“Josie...Lady Catherine de Bourgh and Caroline Bingley.”

“Billy...Mr. Wickham.”

“Ruby...Lydia Bennet.”

“Moody...Mr. Collins.”

“Charlie...Mr. Bennet.”

And finally,

“It is with great pleasure that I announce that Miss Elizabeth Bennet will be played by Anne, and Gilbert as Mr. Darcy.”

A boy then found himself fixated by the girl across the room, whom everyone had laid their eyes on. Only she did not know this, as she beamed at the possibility before her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and for your continuous support. It's your comments and kudos that keep this story alive. Please let me know if you have any requests for the play, and have a wonderful day!

**Author's Note:**

> I publish my works on Wattpad as well, so if AO3 crashes, you can also find me here: https://www.wattpad.com/591835937-gilbert-of-green-gables-revelations.
> 
> If you'd like to read more Canadian fanfiction, I also write about Tessa Virtue and Scott Moir (VirtueMoir): https://archiveofourown.org/works/14102355/chapters/32492583.
> 
> And if you're just looking for someone to obsess with, you can find me on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/celestial_holmes/)


End file.
